Trunks day at School
by AngelDreamer
Summary: Trunks is a loud mouth talkative student who drives his teachers crazy!!!


Trunks at school!  
  
Authors Note: This is suppose to be funny? Maybe its not?  
  
*RING RING* The school bell rang. Goten looked out the window, watching for his friend, Trunks. He stared at the empty chair next to him. The teacher had begun to call the role.  
  
"Trunks Briefs?" She asked.   
  
"He's not here, Mrs. Carter," Goten sighed. Mrs. Carter gave a sigh of relief. When she finished, she began the lesson.   
  
An hour later, Trunks showed up running through the halls, he ran right into the classroom and into his seat.   
  
"Trunks! You should have been here at 8 o clock!" Mrs. Carter scolded from the black board.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Trunks asked, looking innocent. Trunks was a loud and talkative student. He was the one who asked annoying questions or started food fights. He didn't get bad grades, he just drove the teachers crazy. Mrs. Carter sighed.  
"Students, get out your math books. We're going to review," She ordered.   
"Can we share? I forgot mine," Goten whispered. Trunks smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ok, If you have 50 cents in one pocket, and you asked your Dad for another 50 cents how much money would you have?" Mrs. Carter asked. Nobody raised their hand. Then Trunks did.   
  
"Yes Trunks?" Mrs. Carter asked.   
  
"50 cents," Trunks answered.   
  
"You obviously don't know how to add!" Mrs. Carter answered. She wasn't surprised.   
  
"You obviously don't know my Dad!" Trunks answered. Goten smiled. ]  
  
"Anyone else?" Mrs. Carter asked.  
  
"1 dollar!" Some one shouted.  
"Yes!" Mrs. Carter answered.   
  
"Trunks, I wish you'd pay a little attention," Mrs. Carter stated watching Trunks stare out the window.  
  
"Don't worry! I'm paying as little as I can!" Trunks answered. Mrs. Carter gritted her teeth.  
  
A few hours later, after studying English and social studies, Mrs. Carter started into science.   
"ok kids, get out your homework," Mrs. Carter directed. Then she started erasing the board.  
"Mrs. Carter!?!" Trunks shouted waving his hand in the air. She hesitated, then called on him to speak.  
  
"Would you punish someone for something they didn't do?" Trunks asked. "Of course not!" Mrs. Carter smiled at such a simple question. Usually Trunks asked hard or point less questions.   
  
"oh good, cause I didn't do my homework!" Trunks sighed. Mrs. Carter glared at Trunks. He had tricked her.  
"Yes Trunks, but it will show up in your grade," Mrs. Carter answered. Then she collected everyone's homework, except Trunks's. Then the bell rang.   
  
"YES! Time for gym!" Trunks shouted running from his seat. Mrs. Carter let out a big sigh.  
  
"Damn! He can be so much trouble!" She thought.  
"Come on Goten!" Trunks shouted. "We're playing baseball today!" He finished. They hurried to the gym.   
  
"Alright students, this is baseball. Not woffle ball or some other copy," Mr. Makes explained swinging a bat. He threw up a baseball and the swung at it. He hit it, and it flew across the gym.  
"Ok, divide up into teams," Mr. Makes ordered. Trunks and Goten were on the same team, playing out field. The first batter was a short kid, with glasses that had duck tape in the middle. He wore navy pants with suspenders and a white button up shirt. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and then got ready to swing. He hit two foul balls, and then barley hit the third pitch.  
  
"COME ON! SOMEONE HIT THE BALL!" Trunks shouted. Then the biggest boy in the whole sixth grade came up to bat. He was one of the best ball players. On the first pitch, he hit the ball and it was high in the air. Trunks flew up and caught it.   
  
"OUT!" The umpire shouted. Everyone was watching Trunks fly. Goten flew up there too. "Whats everyone staring at?" He whispered. "I dunno," Trunks answered.  
  
"YOU HEARD HIM! YOU OUT! Next batter!" Trunks shouted. After a few rounds of baseball, Trunks and Goten weren't allowed to play because they could fly up and catch the ball. Trunks had one more class before school was out. He had to go to music.  
  
"Good Afternoon students!" Mrs. Hite greeted, but her smile fell when Trunks walked in the door. Trunks and Goten were laughing about something.   
  
"Whats so funny?" She asked.  
  
"Nothin," Trunks answered. He sat down next to Goten. Mrs, Hite was a large woman with short blonde hair. Trunks and Goten laughed at her weight. She sat down on the piano bench. Then bench cracked and squeaked. Trunks laughed along with everyone else.   
  
Mrs. Hite cleared her throat. "Today, we are going to sing," Mrs. Hite instructed with a grin. She handed out sheets with words to songs. "These are the words to the songs I'll be playing on the piano," She said as she turned around and started playing. Trunks began to sing loud and out of tune. He sang in a country voice to the song, while everyone got quiet.   
  
"Well Mr. Briefs, if you're such a good singer," She smirked, " Why don't you do a solo at the PTO meeting tonight?" Mrs, Hite volunteered.  
  
"uh....ok," Trunks answered.   
  
"Damn it! My Dad is coming tonight! I can't sing infront of him! Pride is everything, but so is showing him I'm good enough to be his son!" Trunks thought.   
  
After Music, Trunks and Goten got on the bus to go home.  
"What are you going to do?" Goten asked snickering.  
"I dunno, its not funny! My dad is going to be there!" Trunks mumbled.  
  
When Trunks got home, he told his mom about that. BIG MISTAKE!  
  
"OH TRUNKS! I'm so proud of you! I can't wait to hear you sing!" Bulma shouted in the kitchen. Vegeta almost cracked up.  
  
"That brat is going to sing? I gotta hear this!" Vegeta said trying not to laugh. He smirked and sat down at the table waiting for dinner.   
  
"I'll bring the video camera!" Bulma excitedly shouted.   
  
"You can wear that new suit I got you!" Bulma ordered.  
  
"Do I have to?" Trunks whined.   
"Yes, now eat your dinner! The meeting is in an hour!" Bulma answered. Trunks slowly ate his dinner. Then he trudged upstairs to change.   
  
"Awe! You look so cute! Let me comb your hair!" Bulma smiled grabbing a comb. Vegeta watched her comb Trunks lavender hair.   
"Damn! This is going to be hilarious! That boy can't sing worth crap!" Vegeta thought.   
  
"Ok, lets go!" Bulma said shoving Trunks into the car. Trunks buckled his seat belt and stared out the window.  
  
"This is the worst night of my life!" He thought. When They arrived at school, Trunks slowly got out of the car. Bulma drove, and almost hit three trees and an old man!  
  
"Trunks! So glad you made it! You'll be performing first!" Mrs, Hite grinned.   
  
"Great," Trunks muttered.  
"Hello Mrs, Briefs!" Mrs, Hite greeted. Bulma smiled and led Trunks inside. Trunks followed Mrs. Hite to the stage, while Bulma and Vegeta sat down.   
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight we have a special performance by Trunks Briefs!" Mrs. Hite explained into the microphone. Then she sat down at the piano. She began to play the opening of the song.  
  
"This is it! I've bit the big one! I'll never live this down! Damn, there's Goten, him and Dad will never forget this!!!" Trunks thought. Mrs. Hite looked at Trunks. Trunks began to sing. His voice was the wrong note, and tune. He even sang the wrong words. He was so nervous.  
  
"Damn," Trunks whispered into the microphone. Vegeta howled with laughter. Bulma elbowed him trying to make him shut up. But he wouldn't. Trunks ran off stage. Bulma stood up and ran after him. Vegeta followed laughing until he couldn't breath.  
"I...can't...breath!" He whispered bursting into laughter.   
  
"Trunks," Bulma said soothingly. Trunks had a tear in his eye. He was so embarrassed. Bulma hugged him and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta knew what that look meant, the couch was his tonight. He suddenly stopped laughing.   
  
"I'm sorry Trunks," Bulma whispered hugging her crying son.   
"That, was so embarrassing!" Trunks said between tears.   
  
"Yes, but I am very proud of you! You were so brave!" Bulma looked at Trunks and used a tissue to dry his tears.   
  
"I guess so," Trunks sniffled.  
  
"That'll teach you not to act up in my class!" Mrs, Hite said from behind them.   
"Oh that wont change," Trunks winked.  
  



End file.
